


Even if it kills me in the process

by Miss_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Minor Violence, Past Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Post-Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Phoenix/pseuds/Miss_Phoenix
Summary: What do you do, if your everything is not enough?You try harder. Until it becomes too much... and a part of you dies, on the journey, of figuring out, who you are and exactly, what you have to offer.***Travelling was kind of like dying. That was how Lance always had seen it.You took a part of yourself out into the world, and killed it, in the process of evolving your view on the existence itself.But when he looked at the girl sleeping peacefully beside him, he thought, that maybe dying wasn’t so bad after all.
Relationships: Lance/Nyma (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Even if it kills me in the process

**Author's Note:**

> Nico Collins, as background music, is never a good choice, if you are going for a happy-go-lucky story.  
> But enjoy anyway <3

_Travelling was kind of like dying_. That was how Lance had always seen it.

You took a part of yourself out into the world, and killed it, in the process of evolving your view on the existence itself.

But when he looked at the girl sleeping peacefully beside him, he thought, that maybe dying wasn’t so bad after all.

His love was like heat: when it became too much, the body forgot the pain and only remembered the sweet touch of care, on a cold November night.

They had meet a warm July afternoon. The sky was clear and a soft breeze carried the scent of ocean towards them, as they walked the path towards the unknown.

He should have known that it was too good to be true. Too good to last longer, than the time, they spent, in their bubble, on the beach. But he had dropped everything he had for her.

And he would be damned if he ever admitted that he regretted giving her his world.

She had wanted to travel and he had obeyed her wishes. even though it killed him on the inside. But she was his world. And he was tied by his heartstrings.

When he had asked her to be his, he had expected a no. But she had surprised him with cold fingers caressing his cheek, neck, chest and scalp.

A month went by in a blur of love, fights and tears. He was on the edge of the cliff of self-destruction, when she asked him to run away with her. Away from his friends and family, who tried to tear them apart. He had said yes, at the slightest sound of the love he wanted, so bad, to retrieve.

She had told him how they had tried to bribe her away, called her a danger to him and even tried to bring an action against her.

She had been devastated and asked her if it really was such a problem that she wasn’t Hispanic like himself.

He had said no and told her, that she was perfect, and that he loved her. She had kept quiet.

Maybe he should have heard them. The alarm clocks, which went off in his head. Or seen the red flags fluttering in the edge of his vision.

But he had, once again, been blinded by the love he thought she could give him and paralyzed by her sweet whispers, as the knife slid over his chest, cutting his deepest insecurities and screams for forgiveness, out to the surface.

It took him years, after she had been sent to prison, to get over what he thought was a loss, but actually was a creeping anxiety, which tried to tear him apart piece by piece.

But today, five years later, he still doesn’t regret meeting her. It was just another trip, destroying him in the process of evolving his view on the existence itself.

**Author's Note:**

> It is really short and was originally an assignment for the topic racism and prejudice in English (must maximum be 500 words).  
> But thought it could be fun to publish it here.


End file.
